Add.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $3$ ${3}$ $.$ ${4}$ $0$ $6$ $3$ $.$ ${5}$ $5$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $3$ ${{3}}$ $.$ ${4}$ $0$ $+$ $6$ $3$ $.$ ${5}$ $5$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $9$ $6$ $.$ $9$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({33}+ {63}) + ({0.40} + {0.55})\\\\ &=96 + {0.95}\\\\ &=96.95 \end{aligned}$ $96.95 = 33.4 + 63.55$